Best Friends
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Kuno has finally snapped. He kidnaps P-Chan hoping that Akane and the Pig-Tailed girl will be his forever. Unfortunately the plan back fires horribly...*Death-fic*
1. The Story

+Hi everyone! This is my death-fic. Isn't it pretty? Please don't get mad at me! I really don't know what I was thinking. I was in a depressed like state and wanted to kill someone so I took it out on the poor characters of Ranma ½. I feel kind of bad. Oh well. Please read and review. **_NO FLAMES!_** Danke!+  
+**Warning**: Very Dark+

+**Rated**: R; For Violence, language+

+**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ Characters.+

Best Friends  
  
"DAMN IT P-CHAN! LET. GO!" Ranma screamed.  
P-Chan squeaked as the foot hit him hard in the left side, sending him flying through the air.  
Ranma huffed as she glared at the flying piglet, rubbing her leg.  
_Damn it Ryoga... _"THAT HURT!" She screamed after P-Chan.  
~ ~ ~  
P-Chan slammed hard into the ground next to a boy's feet. The boy looked down at the pig. _Is that..._ The pig groaned in pain. The boy bent over the pig and looked into the piglet's face. _P-Chan?_ He looked closer, examining it. A grin spread across his face as he fully recognized the black piglet. The pig stared at him.  
"Hello P-Chan."  
_Ku-_  
Something hard hit the back of P-Chan's head, causing blackness to take over his body.  
"Good night P-Chan."  
Kuno chuckled as he picked up the unconscious pig, staring at the body. He quickly placed him in a bag and proceeded to walk away.  
~ ~ ~  
Akane walked outside towards the pond where a young girl was dragging herself out of it.  
"Ranma? Have you seen P-Chan?"  
Ranma looked up at Akane and shook her head.  
"No I haven't Akane, sorry."  
"Oh," Akane responded, looking around worriedly. Ranma walked over to her and put her hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane looked up and was met by a gentle smile.  
"I'm sure he is ok. He probably just wondered off and got lost."  
"You think?"  
"Yeah."  
"OK. I just hope he comes back."  
"He always does, Akane."  
Akane smiled, "You're right, Ranma. He does always come back, doesn't he?"  
Ranma nodded. "Now let's go inside. I need to get some warm water and a pair of dry clothes."  
"OK," Akane replied as they began to walk inside. As they entered the house Kasumi's voice floated out of the living room.  
"Akane?"  
"Yes Kasumi?" She replied as she walked into the living room.  
"You got mail," Kasumi responded as she passed a large envelope to Akane.  
"Oh, thank you Kasumi."  
"Who's it from?" Ranma asked looking over her shoulder.  
"It doesn't have a return address."  
"Hm…"  
Ranma watched Akane as she opened the envelope and stared into it.  
"A bandana?"  
She pulled it out and looked at it.  
"It looks like P-Chan's."  
"Yeah it does," Ranma replied._ Ryoga, what did you get yourself into now?_  
"Hey, there's a note."  
Akane pulled out the note and began to read it.  


**__**

Dearest Akane.  
I have your pet pig.  
If you would like to see it again, you and the pig-tailed  
girl are to report to my house at 1:30 PM today.  
Please do not be late.  
I sent you his bandana to encourage you to come.  
Hope to see you soon.  
-Kuno

  
Three simple words escaped Ranma and Akane's mouth at the same time.  
"Damn you, Kuno."  
~ ~ ~  
Pain flooded P-Chan's senses as he came too. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the light made his head pound with pain. His vision was blurry and unfocused.  
_Wh-what happened to me?_  
He scanned the room slowly, trying to focus on something.  
_Where am I?_  
He tried to stand but squealed as sharp piercing pain shot through his left front leg causing it to buckled under his weight. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked at his leg. The sight of it made him panic. The leg was at an un-natural angle, the bone threatening to break through the skin.  
_Ah crap! That isn't a good thing! That _REALLY _isn't a good thing! Damn, it hurts! Ow. I wonder if anything else is broken?_  
He carefully leaned onto his right side and examined his body. Nothing looked broken. His left side did hurt though.  
_Probably bruised_, he thought.  
He looked around the room, his eyes a little more focused than before.  
_I need to find some warm water and a splint._  
A voice startled the piglet causing him to squeal in surprise and pain.  
"Oh good, you're awake!"  
Kuno emerged from the shadows and into P-Chan's sight.  
"Hello P-Chan and welcome to my home."  
P-Chan glared at Kuno.  
_You…_  
~ ~ ~  
"Why do you think he took P-Chan?"  
"To get us. He's desperate. He wants us in anyway and everyway possible."  
"That's gross Ranma."  
"Yeah, but as sick as it is, it's true."  
"Yeah I know. But why P-Chan?"  
"Because he knows you love that thing."  
"But you _hate_ P-Chan."  
"I don't _hate_ P-Chan, I just dislike the pig's intentions."  
"What do you mean Ranma?"  
"Oh look! We're at Kuno's house!"  
Akane glared at her fiancé.  
_What is he hiding?_  
Ranma quickly walked to the front door, Akane following closely behind.  
~ ~ ~  
Kuno laughed as P-Chan growled at him.  
"If you keep this up _Ryoga_, I will kill you."  
P-Chan's eyes grew wide with horror.  
_How… how the hell does he know!_  
Kuno laughed again sending a shiver down the piglet's back. Both looked at the ceiling as a crash was heard from upstairs. Kuno looked at a clock on the wall.  
"Oh. My loves are early. They just couldn't bare to not see me."  
_Sick-o._  
"I'll be back P-Chan with some guests."  
And with that Kuno ran up the stairs.  
~ ~ ~  
Ranma glared at Akane who was picking up some of the broken vase.  
"We _were_ trying not to make ourselves known, Akane."  
Before Akane could snap a remark back, a voice made the two jump and turn.  
"Welcome Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl."  
"Give back the pig, Kuno," Ranma snarled.  
"Is that the only reason you came?"  
"Yes! Now give me back P-Chan!" Akane screamed at Kuno.  
Kuno looked at her with hurt in his features.  
"Dearest Akane…"  
"Don't start with me, Kuno…" Akane growled.  
Kuno ignored her warning.  
"Don't you know what your loving P-Chan is?" He asked as a grin spread across his face.  
"What are you talking about, Kuno?"  
Ranma's eyes grew wide in horror. "You know? Y-you wouldn't tell her, would you? Don't Kuno. She doesn't need to know."  
Akane looked at Ranma with confusion. "Ranma?"  
Kuno's grin widened.  
"So you already know about him Pig-Tailed Girl."  
Ranma glared at Kuno.  
"Come with me Akane Tendo. I will show you what I mean."  
"NO AKANE! DON'T!"  
"Ranma?"  
"DON'T! It's a trick, Akane!"  
Akane looked back at Kuno as he spoke.  
"Dearest Akane. I wouldn't trick you into anything that I didn't think you should know. Now come with me."  
"I- I don't want too, Kuno."  
Kuno sighed.  
"I didn't want it to come to this…"  
"Huh? What the hell? Where did he go?"  
The two girls stared at the empty spot where Kuno had been standing. Suddenly metal began to slam down as it blocked the doors and windows.  
"Ranma! We're trapped!" Akane screamed as she slammed on the door.  
Ranma looked around the room and noticed the white cloudy gas filling the room.  
"Ah shi-"  
Darkness over came both girls as they inhaled the gas.  
~ ~ ~  
Ranma groaned as she regained consciousness.  
_What the hell…_  
She slowly opened her eyes. The room was spinning, making her feel sick. She quickly shut her eyes and fought back the urge to vomit.  
"Good morning, Pig-Tailed Girl. Not feeling well?"  
"Fuck off, Kuno," Ranma responded through gritted teeth.  
"Oh that isn't nice to say."  
Ranma groaned as she was hit with another wave of nausea.  
Kuno chuckled.  
"Poor Pig-Tailed Girl. Would she like some bacon?"  
Ranma's face went green as she struggled not to throw up.  
A smell invaded her senses causing her to loose the battle. After she emptied her stomach she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. The room was still spinning and another wave of nausea swept over her.  
"I hate you, Kuno," she groaned as she threw up again.  
"Oh. I'm hurt, Pig-Tailed Girl. Really, I am."  
The room wasn't spinning as much as it was before.  
"Where's Akane?"  
"Next to you."  
Ranma looked around and found Akane sleeping on the other side of her. They were in a bed. Ranma looked back at Kuno.  
"What are you planning on doing to us?"  
Kuno shrugged.  
"I haven't really decided yet, but your pretty drugged. I didn't think the gas would have that effect on you."  
Ranma growled.  
"Don't try anything… or I'll…"  
Ranma's head began to go light and her vision began to go fuzzy.  
"Or you'll do what? I don't think you're well enough to do anything, Pig-Tailed Girl."  
"What… what's… hap… pening… too… me…?" Ranma gasped.  
Kuno looked at her with concern.  
"Kuno… I… can't… breathe…!"  
Kuno quickly grabbed something off the table and than walked over to Ranma.  
"I feared this might happen. The warning did say it might cause temporary respiratory problems."  
Tears streamed down Ranma's face as she gasped for air. Kuno put the air mask over her face.  
"Sorry about that Pig-Tailed Girl."  
Ranma's breathing came more easily as the air mask helped. She looked at Akane.  
"What about… Akane?"  
Kuno nodded and put another mask on Akane. Akane groaned and rolled over. Ranma looked at her.  
_At least she's OK._  
Akane stirred a little, her eyes slowly opened.  
"Ranma?"  
"Hey Akane."  
"What happened to us? Why do I have this mask on my face."  
"Kuno was smart and used a gas that could cause temporary respiratory problems. Lucky for you, you seem unaffected as for me… well, lets just say I got the full blow of the crap."  
"Are you OK?"  
"I'm alive."  
Akane smiled at Ranma. Kuno coughed.  
"Morning Akane Tendo."  
Akane glared at Kuno.  
"What did you do to us and where is P-Chan?"  
"_She_ already told you what I did to you two. P-Chan is fine. He is over there," Kuno said, pointing to the other side of the room.  
Akane looked over and saw P-Chan on the ground.  
"P-CHAN!"  
"Bwee!"  
Akane noticed that P-Chan wasn't getting up.  
"P-Chan?" She looked up at Kuno. "What's wrong with him!"  
"Huh? Oh. Why isn't he moving? He broke his left front leg."  
"WHAT!? I thought you said you didn't hurt him!"  
"I DIDN'T! I found him like that. It's a nice break."  
Akane slowly turned her head towards Ranma. Ranma gave out a nervous laugh.  
"Is there something wrong, Akane?"  
"You kicked him didn't you?"  
"I-I…"  
A voice interrupted their conversation.  
"Akane Tendo. Will you be so kind to watch me for a moment?"  
Akane looked over to find Kuno standing over P-Chan with a kettle. A squeak erupted behind her.  
"Kuno… don't…"  
Ranma began gasping again as the air mask stopped giving out oxygen. She tore it off her face. Akane turned to Ranma.  
"Are you OK?"  
She shook her head, gasping.  
"Forgive me Pig-Tailed Girl. I will restore your oxygen as soon as I tell Akane the truth of her pig."  
Tears streamed down Ranma's face as it became harder for her to breathe. Akane looked back at Kuno.  
"What are you talking about, Kuno?"  
"Akane Tendo. Observe as I pour this hot water on your pig."  
Akane stared in confusion as Kuno poured the water on P-Chan. As the water completely covered the piglet it began to change. Akane stared in shock as it became larger and began to take form. When the transformation ended Akane gave out a surprised squeak.  
"No…"  
Ryoga quickly covered his private area with his right hand, turning a bright red.  
"Ryoga? You… you're P-Chan!"  
Ryoga slowly nodded.  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
Ryoga lowered his head in shame.  
"I am really sorry, Akane."  
"I don't care if you're sorry! You pretended to be my pet pig! You- you- I HATE YOU!"  
A tear streamed down Ryoga's face. He went to go wipe at it with his left hand but winced in pain.  
"A…ka…ne… he… lp… me…"  
Akane quickly turned to Ranma. Sweat poured of the girl's face, her body shivered at ever struggling breath. Her eyes were filled with fear and pain.  
"Oh my god. Ranma!"  
"I… lo…ve… you… A… ka… ne…"  
"Ranma! I love you too. Don't die. Here. Have mine. I don't need it."  
Tears streamed down her face as she quickly tore off the mask and placed it on Ranma's face. Ranma's body was shivering; tears fell freely from her eyes. It took awhile for her breathing to come under control. Akane hugged Ranma.  
"How cute," Kuno spat.  
The two looked up at him. He was standing in front of the bed, arms folded. Akane watched out of the corner of her eye as Ryoga rose to his feet. She slightly blushed as she noticed he was still naked. Ryoga looked at Akane and than at Kuno. She noticed the flames flickering in his eyes and knew what was coming. Kuno was glaring with the uttermost hatred at Ranma. Ranma glared back. A sudden thought struck Akane.  
_Kuno _wanted_ Ranma to die! Does Kuno finally realize that Ranma and the Pig-Tailed Girl are the same person?_  
Ranma grinned as she saw Ryoga coming up behind Kuno. She decided to distract Kuno so Ryoga could go undetected.  
"Kuno, what's wrong? You look so pissed-off. Is it _that_ time of the month again?"  
Kuno's glare sharpened.  
"Shut up, Ranma Saotome!" He spat. "At least I don't change into a girl every time I get splashed with cold water."  
"No… you don't. But you were already one to begin with."  
"WHY I OUGHT TO…!"  
"What would you do Kuno? Hm? You won't be able to beat me. Even at my weaken state that I am in. Though I have to admit that you actually thought this through. Now, did the gas actually say it would cause temporary respiratory problems or did you give me something that would do it?"  
Kuno grinned.  
"You aren't as dumb as I thought, Ranma. Yes, I did give you something else."  
Ranma chuckled, "I thought so."  
"Will it wear off?" Akane asked.  
"Of coarse it will, but the person would be dead before it did if he or she did not get the proper care," Kuno responded.  
Akane was about to respond when she saw Kuno fly into the wall.  
"Ryoga?"  
Ryoga stood in front of the bed, breathing heavy, and sweat dripping off his face. He held his left arm protectively to his stomach.  
"Are you guys OK?" Ryoga asked.  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah Ryoga. I think you need some pants on though," Ranma added.  
Ryoga shrugged. "Yeah I know."  
Akane glared at Ryoga. He felt the glare and looked at her.  
"Akane…"  
"Don't talk to me."  
"OK…"  
Ranma sighed. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Ryoga."  
"It's OK. It was bound to happen anyways. Thanks for keeping the secret, Ranma."

"No problem. What are friends for?"  
Akane glared at Ranma.  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT HIM!?"  
"Yeah I did."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"  
"I couldn't. It's a martial arts code of honor not to tell another's weakness. I _did _drop plenty of hints though, Akane. Even Ryoga dropped hints."  
Akane stared in disbelief.  
"I can't believe this…"  
"You ha-"  
A crash interrupted Ranma. Dust filled the room.  
"What was that?!" Ranma screamed.  
"I don't know," Ryoga responded.  
"Akane? Are you OK?" Ranma asked.  
"Yes I am Ranma."

The dust began to clear as Ryoga began to speak.

"I think we should get out of here. Kuno may have set up some tra-"

A large explosion sent Ryoga flying back, slamming hard into the wall. He slid face first on to the floor, large debris landing on top of him.

"RYOGA!" Ranma screamed.

She quickly jumped out of the bed and over to her friend. Ryoga's right hand pushed some debris away from his head.

"Argh… That hurt…"

"Are you OK Ryoga?"

"I don't know. I can't feel my legs and there is sharp pain coursing through my back."

Ranma looked over the debris and couldn't see what could be causing Ryoga so much pain.

Ryoga began coughing, blood splattered out of his mouth. He stared in shock at the blood. "R-Ranma?"

Ranma looked down and saw the blood. Her eyes stared in horror.

"You're going to be fine Ryoga. I am going to get you out of here. Don't worry. You'll be ok."

Ranma frantically moved the debris.

Gasps escaped Ryoga's lips. He looked up at Ranma, a tear running down his cheek.

"Ranma… please stop… I'm… not going… to make it…"

"Sure you are."

Tears began to stream down Ranma's face.

"Tell… Aka… Akane… that… that I'm… really… really sorry." Ryoga smiled up at Ranma and grabbed her hand. Ranma looked down at it.

"Good… bye… Ran…ma…"

Ranma looked back at Ryoga's face as he took one last struggling breath.

"No… Ryoga. Don't… don't die. Please Ryoga… Don't!"

Sobs racked through Ranma's body. She still held onto Ryoga's hand. A laugh sent a death chill down her back. She let go of Ryoga's hand and slowly stood up, sniffling.

"Well, Ranma? What do you think of my traps? Poor Ryoga… He had no chance in hell of living, even if you uncovered him." A chuckle escaped his mouth. "If I am correct, he landed underneath my best trap yet. I'm glad it worked."

A low growl erupted from Ranma's throat. "What did you do to him?"

A grin spread across Kuno's face. "He landed under a giant blade that fell down because of the explosion. I believe it sliced him right in half."

Ranma whipped around to face Kuno. Kuno's grin faltered as he stared into Ranma's eyes. Ranma's body shook with rage, flames of pure anger flickering in her eyes. Akane huddled in a corner near Ryoga's body, watching.

"You…"

Kuno stared at the glare, sweating.

"Will pay for his death!"

He knew he was in trouble as he stared at the young girl. He quickly took off running up the stairs. Ranma grinned. _So, you want to play? We'll play._

She quickly followed him, picking up a sharp piece of wood on the way. She slowed down as she reached the dark kitchen.

"Oh Kuno…! Where are you…! Come on out! I won't hurt you!"

Her senses were on full alert, sensing the whole room. She grinned as she neared the living room.

"Hello Kuno," she said as she grabbed behind the corner, pulling him out.

"Don't kill me."

Ranma laughed in Kuno's face.

"That's so funny Kuno!" She responded as she kneed him in the balls. She let go of him and allowed him to fall to the ground. She walked behind Kuno and placed her left foot on his back.

Tears dripped down his face, rage began to boil.

__

Ranma Saotome, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

He quickly wiped around catching Ranma off guard. Kuno's fist connected with Ranma's leg. A large crack was heard.

"AH!" Ranma fell to the ground as the pain shot through her leg.

Kuno chuckled but suddenly stopped as Ranma looked at him. The look sent shivers through his back. The flames were burning stronger and a psychotic grin spread across her face.

"You _are_ going to regret that, Kuno."

His face paled to a ghostly white as Ranma leaped at him, pointing a piece of wood to kill him. He barely moved in time, the wood pierced through his right shoulder.

"AH!"

Ranma landed on her right leg and faced Kuno.

"Still alive?"

"Yes."

"What a shame."

Ranma picked up a knife that was placed over the fireplace. She checked the sharpness and noted it was dull. A grin spread across her face as she looked up at him. He had successfully gotten the piece of wood out. Ranma sprung at him again this time sending him flying into the couch. Ranma winced as her left leg hit the side of it. She had Kuno pinned beneath her. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Kuno…" she purred as she traced the knife down his face and to his chest.

Kuno stared in horror at the girl.

"What possessed you to do that to my friend? Hm?"

"I… I didn't really mean it. I only wanted you and Akane, Pig-Tailed Girl."

Ranma giggled. "Well it looks like you got me, huh?"

Kuno looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ranma looked down at Kuno and than ripped off her shirt. His mouth dropped open in utter shock. He raised his hand to touch but was quickly slapped.

Ranma shook her head. "Sorry Kuno. No touchy. Take a good look for this is the last thing you will _ever_ see."

Kuno looked into her face as she brought the knife down into his chest. The dull blade painfully ripping through everything. Kuno let out a shriek of terror and pain. Ranma twisted the knife before pulling it out, blood poured out of the puncture wound. He stared at her, tears running down his eyes.

"That was for the hell you put Akane through."

She traveled a little lower and stabbed him through the abdomen. He let out another cry of pain. She dragged the knife downwards slowly.

"That's for me."

She brought the knife up to his throat.

"And this is for Ryoga."

Ranma looked into his eyes for a moment and than slammed the blade into his throat. Kuno's eyes bulged out as blood began to flow out of his throat and mouth. Ranma dragged it across, ripping everything. Kuno gurgled as his breathing stopped. Ranma let go of the knife and collapsed onto the floor in tears.

Akane stared in horror at the doorway.

~ ~ ~

The End…

+I hope you liked it. Oh. If you are confused about Kuno's actions than let me explain. His love for Akane and the Pig-Tailed Girl and the fact he couldn't have them made him crack. He went insane. You can tell he goes back to 'Kuno' when Ranma-Chan purrs to him near the end or when ever he talks to Akane. Well, I'm sorry if it confused you. Sorry to all Kuno fans. I don't really favor him. I didn't mean to torture Ranma like I did though. Amazing what the imagination does, hm? Well enough blabbing. Please review. **_NO FLAMES!_** Danke!+


	2. *Answered questions of the story*

Ok, I had a few questions asked that I probably should answer about this story. This is for Devil of the Light and anyone else that may have been asking these questions.

1. What did Ryoga have to do with Kuno not being able to be with the Pig-Tailed Girl and Akane? **_Kuno has been over Akane's house enough times to see P-Chan. I think in one of the graphic novels I have read Kuno was pointing at P-Chan while P-Chan was in Akane's arms and P-Chan was chomping on Kuno's finger. Kuno knew that P-Chan was loved by Akane. That is why P-Chan is involved. Ryoga became involved because Kuno figured it out that P-Chan was Ryoga one day. Why did Kuno use it to bring in the Pig-Tailed Girl? Ranma knew if he didn't help get the pig back not only was he in trouble (for fear that Akane may attack him with mallets) but also for Ryoga. As much as those two say they hate each other, deep down inside they are best friends._**

2. If Kuno knew that Ranma was the Pig-Tailed Girl, then why did he revert back to "Kuno" as you said, when she talks to him? **_As I said at the end of the story cause I knew that was probably what would confuse a lot of people is that he went insane. He completely snapped. When Ranma-Chan talked to him at the end and had the knife against his face, the fear and the sound of her voice made his mind seem to go back to 'normal.' He began to think that he was talking to his beloved Pig-Tailed Girl once again._**

3. Since when was Kuno strong enough to break Ranmas leg just by punching it? **_This is a simple answer that can be answered with one word, emotions. It can be a weakness as we sometimes witness with Ryoga when he challenges Ranma every time Ranma upsets Akane. Ranma was angry and wasn't concentrating like she should have been. She was being driven by rage because Kuno had just killed her best friend AND tried to kill her. Its a simple weakness that anyone can come across. And for Kuno it was fear, anger and a adrenaline rush to try and save himself._**

I really hope that this helps a little. I tried the best I could to explain it. If you are still confused about the story, please ask me questions. I do not mind answering them.

Oh and for D-Chan, I am planning on continuing the story. I am going to try and work on it sometime soon, I hope. I am right now forming some ideas for it. If you have any I would most certainly like to hear them. That goes for anyone else that may have any ideas for a the sequel of this story. Well, thank you all for reading the story and this. I hope you enjoyed it and remember, I do not appreciate flames. Thank you.

-Yume Tenshi-


End file.
